


August cover - Mirandy [one-shot]

by elvanna



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Inspired by The Devil Wears Prada, Lesbian Sex, New York City, One Shot, Pool Sex, Runway Magazine, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanna/pseuds/elvanna
Summary: For the August cover, the Runway team has decided to visit one of the most famous swimming pools of New York. Everything is ready for the shoot, except the model. Heat, lots of water, an indecisive Andrea and an irritated Miranda. What will happen?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	August cover - Mirandy [one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'The Devil wears Prada' and the characters of this story belong to Lauren Weisberger and the 20th-Centuryy Fox. I make no profit from this story and it is only written for fun. The characters don't belong to me, but the story does. Own creation.
> 
> This is the first time I have written a One-shot. Also, it was the first time I wrote a sex scene. However, I hope it will be of your liking. Enjoy it!

\---

—Andrea, in 20 minutes we have the photoshoot for the August cover. Is everything ready? Have you called the driver, the model, the photographer?

—Yes, Miranda.

—Good. Let Nigel know we're leaving now, we can't be late.

—Sure. 

There is less than a week until the month of July ends, which means that the maximum deadline to finish the mock-up of the August magazine is four days. The stress is noticeable in the environment, but especially in the impatient and irritable eyes of the editor-in-chief. For Miranda Priestly it is not enough that Runway's posts are 'good', they must be perfect. If not, many could end up on the blacklist of the legendary Mrs. Priestly, and that was not anyone's wish.

Runway was no nonsense, as many people used to think or say; it was her whole life. She made a lot of demands on her employees because her responsibility was so high and it had taken her so long to get to where she was that she would not allow herself to be ridiculed by anyone. For that reason, she was distant and cold with everyone, although deep down she cared for some of the people around her, in her own way. Above all, one in particular: Andrea Sachs, her assistant. The young woman captured Miranda's interest from the day she entered her office as a candidate for the position of assistant. She was a peculiar girl, no doubt. She spoke her mind, had potential, and was interested in Miranda as few people had been. After all, she was paid for it. But it wasn't just that, she had lasted longer than any other girl in her job and that had to mean something. At first she had been quite clumsy, inexperienced and clueless, but with time and with much effort she adapted to the place, becoming a key piece of Runway. And also a key piece in Miranda’s life, although she did not want to accept it.

For the August cover they had decided to show a woman posing in a pool, which was typically summery, by the way. The pool was on the roof of one of the tallest and most expensive buildings in New York. It had been difficult to schedule the photoshoot because all kinds of rich and famous people would come there, but it was enough to say the name 'Miranda Priestly' for all kinds of impossible things to happen. So they managed to reserve the pool for several hours.

They arrived at the building and deployed all their equipment: Nigel was in charge of the costumes, the photographer prepared his tripod and Andrea spoke with the owner of the place, while Miranda inspected everything in detail. Only the model was missing. Andrea tried to contact her by mobile phone several times until the woman answered and told her that it was impossible for her to attend the session because her mother had been taken to the hospital and she had to stay with her. Andrea tried to reassure her and told her that nothing was wrong, that they would manage. When she hung up, she told the team and they all looked at her in puzzlement. Everyone except Miranda, who was looking at her disappointedly, as if she had been to blame; how had she not foreseen that this could have happened? Why hadn't she hired another model just in case?

There was no time, the session had to be done that day without fail because then it had to be reviewed by several departments and there were only four days left. They had to find a solution and fast. Andrea unlocked her cell phone and checked her contact list to find another model; however, Miranda intervened:

—You could pose, Andrea.

—Me? Wh-What? 

—Yes, you —she repeated, this time staring at her—. I can't pose, for obvious reasons that I won't bother to explain. I would propose it to Nigel, but I think it is not what we want to project. We want a woman on the cover and he's not. Or am I wrong? —She asked raising one of her eyebrows.

—I certainly am not, Miranda.

—But… um… I don't know how to pose! What if people found out that Miranda Priestly's assistant is on the cover of her own magazine? Wouldn't that be too scandalous and… weird? —Andrea added scared.

—Andrea, don't worry about that. We only need you to pose for a few photos and then they will be edited. Sometimes we edit to such a level that the original models are not recognized —Nigel said with a laugh—. You'll see how we fix it, but right now we need to have a base to work on.

There was a silence. Miranda glanced at the young assistant.

—So? What is your answer, Andrea? —Asked the editor-in-chief.

—I will do it. I have to, there's no time left and we need the cover —she answered in a determined voice after a brief pause.

—Well said. So let be it. Nigel, help her with the costumes. Remember that there are several bikinis...and a swimsuit —she added after she cleared her throat. 

After a few minutes, Andrea appeared with a plain black swimsuit and a beige hat on her head. She was beaming. She went to the end of the pool where there were several tall rocks and with the help of Nigel she climbed one of them and posed. Miranda didn't show it on her face, but she was delighted to see Andrea pose and, moreover, to see her do it with such a grace and delicacy. She had a dazzling smile and she liked that.

The second look was a fuchsia Brazilian bikini and heart-shaped sunglasses in the same color. The bikini fit her like a glove, reaffirming her curves. It was truly sensual. She sat on the edge of the pool, following the photographer's directions and her boss's remarks.

—We need to give it more life, something is missing, don't you think? —Asked the photographer.

—Hmm… we need water —the silver-haired woman added.

—Water? —Andrea asked. 

—Yes, water. Is it that you are deaf and do I have to repeat everything twice? —She answered clearly irritated—. Come on Nigel, drop some water down her arm.

—Me? —He looked at the editor-in-chief and her silence answered for her.

Nigel advanced fearfully without really knowing what to do, he dipped his hand in the pool and spread what was left over Andrea's arm. She heard Miranda sigh and knew he had done something wrong. 

—I see that clearly I have to do everything myself. I don't even know why I bother to trust your abilities. Nigel, go get a glass. Quick, come on, come on!

A few seconds later Nigel appeared with a glass, just as Miranda had ordered, and handed it to her panting. She carefully crouched down on the edge of the pool, filled it with water, and stood next to Andrea. She looked into her eyes and then looked down at her smooth skin. She dropped some water and quickly stepped away to let her be photographed. “It will take more”, she thought. Again she slowly walked over on her black heels and let more water run down her arm, down one of her legs, and a little down her neck, sliding her wet fingers over her. Andrea flinched and Miranda noticed it, blushing at the same time.

—It's a perfect photo —said the photographer.

Andrea looked at Miranda and smiled shyly, but she turned her head. She didn't understand why, but she had liked the touch of Miranda's hand on her neck and she liked being her center of attention for once; pose for her. The editor-in-chief used to observe all kinds of surfaces and spaces before looking at the people around her or with whom she struck up a conversation; Miranda's mindfulness rarely happened, but when she did, it showed. Andrea had noticed it and didn't dislike it at all, which was especially revealing. She got up trying to ignore her thoughts and joined Nigel. Miranda cocked her head in her direction and could see much of her bare bottom. She felt her cheeks boil and her hands began to sweat. She couldn't deny it, she was turn on. 

The last outfit was a bikini with a gray top and a black bottom, with ties on both sides and the top tied in a knot behind the neck. Simple, but lovely. For the last photo they decided for Andrea to go into the pool and lean with her hands on the edge, so that only the top of the bikini was visible. She entered carefully, as the water was cold. When the water reached her breasts, Andrea moaned softly. Miranda's eyes widened and she had to tilt her head in another direction, her cheeks flushing again.

After the session was over, both Nigel and the photographer began to collect their things, after congratulating Andrea on her collaboration, and Miranda called the driver to pick them all. Suddenly, the owner of the place appeared and told them that they could stay longer in the pool, since it was not easy to access it and it was still reserved for 2 hours. Miranda thought about it, she really could use a rest and two hours wasn't a long time; she could afford it. She thought of being with Andrea in the pool and burned with desire. She wanted to stay and for Andrea to stay with her, although she thought about the possibility that the young woman would not want that. Nigel's voice snapped her back to reality.

—I'd stay if I didn't have so many things to do —he said rubbing his forehead.

—Me too, but I don’t mean anything here —added the photographer, laughing.

—I... I'd like to stay, the water is perfect and it's a nice day —Andrea intervened smiling—, but I'm not the one who decides —she said, looking doubtfully at the editor-in-chief.

—Well, I'm not going to lie...spending the next two hours in the sun sounds delightful, but I doubt the Runway team would survive 2 hours without me and that there won’t be a disaster. 

—That's a ...no? —Andrea asked.

Miranda shot her an angry look.

—I wasn't finished —she blew some air through her nose irritably—. As I was saying, I doubt that everything will flow smoothly. However, I trust that they can manage without having to depend on 'their babysitter' for a while. If not, Nigel, the responsibility would fall on you. There better be no problems, or I'll be your biggest problem. It is understood? If you need something, call me. That's all —Miranda snapped, waving her arms in a dispatch signal.

—So the two ladies are staying? —Asked the owner.

Miranda cocked her head in the direction of the brunette, who wore a smile and puppy eyes, and affirmed: —We're staying.

They said goodbye to Nigel and the photographer and the owner of the place gave them the key to the gate that surrounded the pool and explained that no one could enter without it, so they were safe from anyone outside. Furthermore, he added:

—You can call me for anything, I live downstairs where the restaurant is located.

—Well, could I have a Martini?

—Sure, and for you? —he asked, looking at Andrea.

—Another Martini too.

—Splendid, I'll be back shortly girls. Enjoy and relax.

Once he was gone, Andrea went back into the pool and Miranda settled on a lounger, sheltered from the sunlight thanks to an umbrella. She leaned back and watched Andrea for several minutes, although she did not seem to notice her and was swimming nonstop. It was hot and she was wearing a lot of clothes. She took off her black jacket and unbuttoned some buttons of her white shirt, exposing part of her chest. She kicked off her heels and waited impatiently for her Martini. Once the man arrived with the drinks, she went to open the gate and picked them up. She went back to the deck chair again and called Andrea:

—Andy, the drinks are here!

Andy?! Had she called her Andy? What the hell was she thinking? Both were surprised, Miranda for having said it and Andrea for having listened, but they pretended nothing had happened. The brunette came out and stood beside her.

—Thank you! —she took a sip — It's very good. You have good taste, Mrs. Priestly.

—Miranda, please. Just Miranda.

—Okay, Miranda. I go back to the water, you ... are you going to bathe?

—Maybe, we'll see. That's all —she dispatched her with her hands and she dived headfirst into the pool.

The editor-in-chief couldn't stop looking at her assistant, constantly thinking about the idea of touching her or being touched by her. She wasn’t entirely sure which of the two options she would prefer, but she did not care. She envied every drop of water she touched and wanted to be closer to the young woman. After a while Miranda got up, took her Martini in one hand and Andrea's in the other, and walked slowly to the edge of the pool. She sat up, placing Andrea's glass beside her and dipping her feet into the water.

—Hey, you're here. Thanks for bringing me the Martini.

—It’s nothing.

Andrea reached for it with one of her hands and unintentionally wet one of Miranda's bare legs, which was wearing a tight black skirt above her knees. She quickly tried to remove the water with her wet hand, but realised she was touching her way too much.

—Oh! Oh my lord, I'm so sorry miss… Miranda. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I… —she said with an anguished face.

—Calm down, nothing's wrong —she answered in a warm voice—. In fact, I wish you would do it again.

—Wh-what? —her assistant looked at her in surprise.

—I said, I wish you would do it again —Miranda repeated calmly.

There were a few seconds of absolute silence and defiant looks, but Andrea couldn't deny that she had liked touching her skin. It was inevitable not to repeat it when Miranda asked her that way and put her trembling hand on her knee again. She moved her hand to either side, but Miranda narrowed her eyes in despair and put her hand on Andrea's hand. She moved her hand up, where the fabric of the skirt was, and went up a little more until Andrea reacted.

—Wait, what are we doing? I can’t do it.

—Why not? Oh you don't like me. I'm too old, is that it? —she replied with disappointment.

—No! You ... I- I like you —Miranda was surprised, but her lips curved around a small smile. 

—I… actually… I want to…, but it's not right, you're my boss… and they can see us from somewhere… it's dangerous and--

—Nonsense. Don't worry about that, Andrea. We are safe here. Don't you want to have a good time?

—Yes, I do. 

—Then show it —Miranda snapped, taking both cheeks with one hand. She brought her face close and kissed her passionately. Andrea opened her eyes in surprise, but returned the kiss with pleasure and moved closer to Miranda, running her hands all over her back. Then she placed her fingers in the buttons of her white shirt and after unbuttoning them and getting rid of the garment, she could see a bra with black lace, which defined her breasts in detail. She continued kissing her and from her mouth went to kiss her neck. My God, it smelled so good ... the aroma was intense and sweet, loaded with flower essences. Without stopping too long, she ran her tongue through both breasts and reached her navel. Going over her skin was like walking through a blooming garden, although there was no doubt that she preferred her. How not to do it.

Miranda entered completely in the water, with the skirt and underwear included. She groaned because she didn't expect the water to be so cold. Andrea pressed the body of her boss against the wall of the pool and ran her body with her mouth and with her hands until one of them touched her skirt. Her hand was shaking and she was gasping for air. Slowly she took the fabric from her skirt and pulled it up to touch her panties. Both women felt currents through their bodies and Andrea's hand slid several times over her sex, without removing her underwear. She was about to reach into the tissue when Miranda's hand stopped her.

—Not so fast, darling —Miranda said with a mischievous smile. In a few seconds they changed positions, Miranda put Andrea's body against the wall and took control of the situation. Now she commanded. Quickly and almost automatically, Miranda undid the knot in her bikini top and tossed it out of the pool—. This will not be necessary. 

Miranda observed her body carefully for a few seconds and added:

—Blessed youth.

Then she went to work. Her mouth went straight to one of her breasts and she sucked it fiercely, biting it afterward. Andrea groaned. With the other hand she pinched the nipple of the other breast. When she finished with one, she did it with the other. Then she kissed her neck and then her mouth again, as she massaged her breasts. Andrea felt as if she were in one of her fantasies, only that this time it was real. Miranda Priestly was touching and kissing her body and she wanted her. They both wanted each other. The editor-in-chief put one of her fingers to her lips, to later slide it down her neck, her chest and her abdomen until it reached the bikini fabric. Miranda deftly undid the side knots that held the garment and gently removed it, then sent it to the bottom of the pool.

—The perfect bikini, ready for anything. 

—Wow, what skill. You can tell that you know each garment and accessory perfectly —said the assistant, repositioning a lock of her boss's hair.

—That's my job. I must know what the people who appear in my magazine are wearing and what they do not wear. Besides, I've dressed many mannequins in my life —she added, pursing her lips.

—Practice makes a master.

—Indeed. And this teacher still has a lot to teach you...

She kissed her again and slid her hand from her navel to her sex. She touched it gently once and Andrea's body trembled. Miranda raised her leg ninety degrees, pulled her skirt back a bit, and placed Andrea on her leg facing her. She wanted to make her suffer a little and she lowered her leg slightly so that she could not sit on it, but simply brush against her sex. She slid her leg back and forth several times, feeling her clit brush gently against her skin and her face melt more and more.

—Miranda, please. I need you to touch me.

She didn't want to do it yet, but decided she could sit on her leg now, placed her hands on both buttocks and slid her back and forth, now without smoothness. She pressed both skins so that there was no possible gap between them and she did it with increasing speed and momentum. Andrea moaned louder and louder.

—Oh my gosh, Miranda… I need- I need more, I need to feel you… inside —she whispered in her ear.

Now she pulled her leg away and spread Andrea's limbs with one hand so she could touch her sex with the other. She rubbed and toyed with her clit until she felt she was ready and put two fingers in her vagina. Andrea whimpered. The water made each touch more intense than usual. She moved them quickly and precisely in and out as she continued to massage her clit with her other hand. After a few seconds, the brunette reached an orgasm, trembled and closed her eyes. Miranda slid her hand to her hip and caressed her while she gasped. Andrea opened her eyes and when she saw the woman who had given her such pleasure, she couldn't do anything other than smile and kiss her.

—That was wonderful. Really wonderful —she gasped.

—Was it? —Miranda asked, pursing her lips. 

—Absolutely —she added, smiling—. But do you know what would be even more pleasant? —She asked, approaching her ear. —Hear you moan —she added whispering.

Miranda looked at her in surprise.

—That’s right. —Andrea kissed her cheek carefully— I —she kissed her on the lips— want —another kiss— to see you —kiss on the cheek— lose —she whispered— control —she managed to say after biting her ear. 

Miranda stayed still, saying nothing. Her face was difficult to interpret.

—Did I say something gross? —she asked worried.

—Not at all —Miranda replied with a small smile.

—I thought we were playing.

—Hmm...we are. But remember, I'm still your boss —she added, raising an eyebrow.

—Oh, Miranda...believe me I remember. That's why I know I have to treat you well. Come with me —said with a warm voice and kissed her. 

Andrea took Miranda's hand and they both walked up the stairs to get out of the pool. Suddenly, Andrea remembered that she was naked and covered her breasts with her other hand, blushing. Miranda turned her gaze to where she had been sitting earlier and saw her white shirt on the floor. She let go of Andrea's hand and went there. She took the shirt and handed it silently to her assistant, her eyes shining. Andrea thanked her and put it on unbuttoned.

—It suits you. 

—Well ... it looks better on you. 

Once they had collected their drinks, they made their way to the lounger where Miranda had been sitting earlier. The silver-haired woman leaned against it and Andrea knelt beside her. The young woman looked at her for a few seconds and put her hand on her belly. She caressed her skin gently, ran over her abdomen, her chest, her collarbone, her arms, her neck and her cheek. Miranda closed her eyes and managed a smile. Andrea felt excited and full of tenderness at the same time; it was one of the only times she'd ever seen Miranda smile. Desire is sometimes difficult to define; yet she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She got up off the ground and sat on her boss's legs. She opened her eyes and held them that way for several seconds. Assimilating that she had her young assistant sitting on top half naked and with a Martini in her hand was not an easy task. But she wasn't going to complain.

—Do you want a sip? —Andrea asked.

—Sure —she said with a fixed gaze. The brunette lean over and put the glass on her lips. Miranda drank and then Andrea did the same. She put the glass down and asked:

—Are you cold?

—What kind of question is...why do you ask that? We just had sex, you are sitting on top of me and you ask me if I am cold. Really?

—Well, your nipples…and we're wet, I don't know, I…

—Oh, my… nipples…—Miranda's cheeks burned— No, I'm not cold.

There was silence.

—Well, where were we going?

—You said you wanted to top me.

—Oh, well, not exactly those words —Andrea replied, looking away—, but…yes, I really want to.

—So? Why are we even talking? —the editor-in-chief asked irritably.

—You're right, Miranda.

—I always am —she added, smiling with satisfaction. 

Andrea slowly approached Miranda's face and kissed her gently. Their tongues intertwined as if it were a delirious dance. It was a long, intense kiss and they only parted for air. Miranda moved one of her hands to her back and another to her hair, holding her passionately and caressing her tenderly at the same time. Andrea slid her mouth down to her neck. Again that aroma that she liked so much. Oh god… she felt like she was melting and she hadn't seen her without clothes yet. She moved her hands to her boss's lace bra, unzipped it, and with her help they quickly got rid of it. Andrea wanted to see Miranda lose control, but she hadn't thought about the possibility of losing it herself. Again.

She stared at Miranda's breasts for a few seconds and sighed, her cheeks red.

—Are you going to stay there looking for a long time? —Miranda snapped.

Andrea was able to come out of her reverie and cupped both breasts with her hands. Miranda closed her eyes. Andrea did too. The brunette brought her mouth close and sucked one of her nipples. It got hard. She decided to bite it gently and heard Miranda moan. She lingered for a few seconds on that nipple while massaging the other breast with one of her hands and then repeated the action with the other. Andrea's hair was still wet, leaving a large part of the other woman's abdomen full of small drops of water, causing her skin to slide off more easily. She licked one of her breasts again and then kissed her neck. Her hand subsequently passed to one of her legs and gently lifted the black fabric of her skirt. Miranda's body trembled. She had never seen her tremble and it would probably be the last time. Was she losing control?

Andrea lead her hand to the underwear. She ran her fingers over it. The fabric was wet, but she didn't know if the reason was her or the bath they had taken earlier. In either case, Andrea couldn't wait to find out, so she awkwardly pushed the fabric aside and touched her sex with her fingers. Miranda groaned. Andrea stroked her clit several times and then made a move to lower her panties. Miranda helped her and once the fabric was gone, Andrea was able to touch it without hindrance. As she did so, she moved her waist around one of her boss's legs. Again, skin to skin. Both women were panting and bordering on ecstasy. Andrea pulled her hand away, shifted posture, and placed her mouth on Miranda's sex. Burning with desire, she slid her tongue inside her and the other woman's legs tightened around her. Andrea continued licking and savoring what her boss's body was offering her, without thinking of anything else than to enjoy and make her enjoy. She sped up the rhythm of her tongue movement as Miranda grabbed her hair and within seconds Miranda reached orgasm. Andrea lay on top of her exhausted and they both tried to catch their breath.

\---

The place looked like a mess; several clothes on the floor, the bikini at the bottom of the pool, her Martini glasses forgotten in some corner and both women hugging affectionately in a summer morning.

Honestly, what could be better than that image for the August cover?


End file.
